The present disclosure relates to an image processing device that processes an image and an electronic apparatus including the image processing device.
Recently, replacement from a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device to a liquid crystal display device or an organic electro-luminescence (EL) display device has been in progress. In comparison to the CRT display device, the liquid crystal display device or the EL display device can lower power consumption and can be constructed as a thin display device. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display device or the EL display device has been the mainstream for display devices.
However, in display devices, for example, each pixel may be constituted by four sub-pixels including red (R), green (G), blue (B), and white (W) sub-pixels. In the display devices, display is performed by changing luminance of each of the sub-pixels in accordance with a signal level (luminance information). At that time, for example, chromaticity of white light that is emitted from the white sub-pixel may vary in accordance with the signal level. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2010-524044 discloses a method of correcting the variation in chromaticity.